heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pug Pratt * the Crusher * Pug's gang Other Characters: * Danny Dowd Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Propaganda In Panama" | Synopsis12 = Circa probably 1938-Feb: Colonel Baldridge in Panama has trouble with an insurrection, fomented by foreign spies: 2 jodphur-wearing aviators (one looks Japanese, one white one probably named Otto Bix) plus General Hoch. By being in the right NYC travel agency office at the right moment, Black X lucks into seeing General Hoch the Revolutionist booking passage to Panama on the S.S. Granada, and buys the same tickets for himself and Batu. On the voyage Black X snoops thru Hoch's crated-but-not-dismantled airplane in the ship's hold; it's equipped with pre-loaded machine guns. As usual the bad guys get the drop on Black X; a few days later they're in Hoch's jungle hideout (ten miles from Juarez). Hoch figures on becoming Dictator of Panama in under a month. Next day a USAAF scout biplane (? a Curtiss Jenny ?) is shot down by Hoch's unwieldy-looking airplane; that night Black X escapes in some undescribed manner from the jailhouse hut, then subdues the Japanese-looking spy pilot, and sends a radio message to the U.S. garrison at Panama City. A 2-man biplane comes to help Black X, but Bix & Hoch man a machine gun and hold it at bay, until Black X sneaks up on their position, the "Black X's guns bark death to the surprised revolutionists." One rescue later, he's back in WDC and Panama is again at peace. Once again, the wrap-up takes place "a few weeks later, in Black X's favorite restaurant in Washington." | Writer12_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler12_1 = Will Eisner | Inker12_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * General Hoch, the Revolutionist * Otto Bix * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Lena Pry comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Poisoned Chocolates" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler4_1 = Stan Asch | Inker4_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Archie O'Tool: "Count Hackula" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler5_1 = Will Eisner | Inker5_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Gallant Knight: "Montecourt: Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 19" | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer7_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler7_1 = John J. Welch | Inker7_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Ned Brant | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer8_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler8_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker8_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Off the Record | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Off the Record comic strip | Writer9_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler9_1 = Ed Reed | Inker9_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer11_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Big Top | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Richard Manners: "The Emerald Robbery" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler14_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker14_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Off the Record | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Off the Record comic strip | Writer15_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler15_1 = Ed Reed | Inker15_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer16_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler16_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker16_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Murder At a Lumber Camp" | Synopsis17 = | Writer17_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler17_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker17_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = The Bungle Family: "Neighbor's Day" | Synopsis18 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer18_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler18_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker18_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle19 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis19 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer19_1 = Lank Leonard | Writer19_2 = Morris Weiss | Penciler19_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler19_2 = Morris Weiss | Inker19_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker19_2 = Morris Weiss | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #19 entire issue * Feature Funnies #19 index entry }}